As a type of care robot, a care robot disclosed in PTL 1 is known. As illustrated in FIG. 3 of PTL 1, in the care robot, if a sitting user drives an electric motor 17 in a predetermined direction by gripping and operating one operation handle 21a while respective extension portions 19a of a support member 19 in which a movable member 11 is moved to a downward limit position with respect to a support section 7 are held under the user's arms, the movable member 11 is moved upward with respect to the support section 7 by a feed screw 15 rotating in a desired direction. In this manner, the user is lifted and allowed to stand upright by the support member 19 moving upward.
Then, if the user is allowed to stand upright in a position where the user can grip the respective extension portions 19a, the user stops gripping and operating the operation handle 21a, and stops the upward movement of the movement member 11. In this state, the user can walk while gripping the respective extension portions 19a and moving a traveling member 3 in a desired direction.
In addition, as another type of care robot, a care robot disclosed in PTL 2 is known. As disclosed in PTL 2, the care robot can assist a user to switch between a non-upright position (seating position) and an upright position.